


Misunderstandings

by AdventTraitor



Series: Siren's Song [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, fem!ja'far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far makes herself scarce after Sinbad announces to his followers that he intends to become a king and create a new nation, but for the life of him, Sinbad can't figure out why she's avoiding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a thank you for so many kudos and nice comments on my other Sinja works!! This is based on a dream I had last night. Ja'far was not an assassin as a child in this story, but instead an orphan on the street that Sinbad found on his adventures. Kinda sappy, but everything that I write is. Please enjoy.

Ja’far forced a smile to her face when Sinbad made the announcement to his followers—really, she’d seen this coming for a long time. What else was a dungeon capturer supposed to do with his wealth and prestige? Still, all the mental preparation in the world couldn’t keep the sinking feeling from her stomach. That night, and many of the nights after, she retired to her own tent rather than share his.

Sinbad was very busy getting ready to make his own kingdom; they all were, running around, trying to find a suitable place and see how much money they had to start up a government, and, well, much more that Sinbad got a headache just thinking about. All of that was quite worrisome on its own, but there was an edge of excitement to it as well. Soon, he’d actually be able to make a difference in the world. This was the first step.

If only it could keep his focus for more than a few hours.

There was something wrong with Ja’far. They’d been inseparable for years; she was his best friend, his lover, and yet he’d seen barely a glimpse of her the past few weeks. When he’d track her down and try to corner her into a conversation, she would somehow squeeze past him and offer some excuse or another about being busy or about how she was needed elsewhere. He would watch her disappear with a dissatisfied frown, not knowing when he would next see her again.

His worry over Ja’far was beginning to cause problems. Hinahoho sat him down, not needing to ask what the problem was, and in short told him to talk to Ja’far.

Sinbad glared. “You think I haven’t been trying? She’s slippery as a snake, always disappears before I can say two words.” He looked away, a more hurt expression taking over.

A sigh left Hinahoho’s lungs before he stood and clapped Sinbad on the shoulder. “If you can’t make _her_ listen when you talk, what makes you think you can order a country full of strangers to obey your commands?” he asked as he walked away, giving a wave over his shoulder.

He wanted to be angry in response, but Sinbad was just tired. He stood after a few minutes, resolve in his eyes as he stood talk and walked with purpose in his posture. Surprisingly, it worked; people he was friendly with moved out of the way deferentially when they saw him, giving the respect he demanded.

Now, if only that would work on Ja’far.

He walked to her corner of the encampment, equal parts relieved and anxious when he saw her bent over a scroll, scribbling and pushing her snowy hair out of the way when it fell from the tie she had most of it in. He stood in the entrance, not leaving room for her to escape, should she try. She looked up, and he felt hurt at the wary expression her face took when she saw him. She stood, dropping what she was currently doing and grabbing a few scrolls, intending to move past him with an apology on her lips.

Sinbad grabbed her arm firmly, making her stop and look up at him in surprise. He frowned down at her, the wounded look not leaving his eyes. “If you’re so busy right now, then perhaps you can honor me with your presence later tonight. We need to talk.” He let go, moving to leave before she could say another word. “Come to our— _my_ tent when the work is done for the day. You should have some time then, hopefully,” he said over his shoulder, not letting his posture slump until he was safely in his own workspace, out of sight from any prying eyes.

Ja’far watched him go, her heart clenching at how cold he’d been towards her. She deserved it, she knew; she’d not told him why she was so avoidant, and of course that would upset him. Still…if she had to choose between her feelings and his dream, she would do whatever it took to keep him happy. She couldn’t make herself the obstacle that held him back. And so, with a deep sigh and a heavy heart, she carried on with the day. 

When the final bell rang, she bit her lip and stood, putting away her work and making her way resolutely through the camp until she faced Sinbad’s tent. She lifted the flap, unconsciously wringing her hands in her robes. “I hope I’m not interrupting…” she said quietly, Hinahoho, Sinbad and Drakon looking up from the maps they’d been poring over.

“Not at all,” Sinbad replied, sitting back in his chair. “I think we’re done for the day, anyway.” He looked to Hinahoho, dismissing them both. “Can you put these maps on top of the pile for tomorrow?” Hinahoho nodded, walking with Drakon to leave the tent. They both spared her a glance as they left, Drakon resting a hand on her arm in passing before they left, the flap to the tent falling closed behind them.

Sinbad moved to sit at the low table on the ground, gesturing for Ja’far to join him. She moved stiffly, seating herself across from him, her eyes low and not meeting his.

It was an awkward kind of silent for a few minutes, before she spoke up suddenly. “I apologize for avoiding you, but surely you can understand how busy it is for everyone.” She hadn’t come up with any feasible excuse to give him; he would surely balk at the real reason, and so she’d decided to simply get this over with as quickly as possible.

Sinbad raised an eyebrow in response. “I know how busy it’s been, but that hasn’t stopped me from trying to see you. And I doubt very much that you’re so busy after the work day is done. …I miss you,” he said softly, resting his chin in a hand and looking away.

Ja’far bit her lip, still not looking up. She wished so much to say the same in return. But she couldn’t. “…I’m sorry,” she said again, moving to stand, but Sinbad was faster. He was at her side in a flash, a hand on her shoulder keeping her from standing.

“Tell me what the problem is. I know something is wrong, and you’re going to tell me what it is.” She was still looking away, and remained silent. Sinbad was beginning to get angry. He stood suddenly, letting go of her and striding a few feet away. “What is it, Ja’far?” he demanded more loudly than he’d meant to. “Do you feel mistreated? Is it another man? I can take whatever reason you give me, just stop avoiding me and do _not_ lie to me!” he shouted, all his anger and frustration at the situation, and perhaps with the overwhelming idea of ruling a kingdom coming out with a vengeance.

Ja’far stood then too, a look of horror in her eyes as she finally looked at him. “No, no…it’s nothing like that!” she said, an almost pleading tone to her voice. She wanted to go to him, to wrap her arms around him and seek comfort in his embrace, but she stopped herself just as she started to move, the jerking halt to her actions catching Sinbad’s eye as he looked to her.

“What, then?” he asked in a more quiet voice, looking to her with confusion and pain. “Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll _fix_ it, you know I will, just stop ignoring me—“

“It’s for the best,” she interrupted, turning her back to him, lest he see the tears forming in her eyes. “Just let me be in the parliament and you can be the king,” she said quickly, immediately biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying anything more.

Sinbad blinked, true bewilderment in his gaze. “What…what’s that supposed to mean?”

Ja’far’s will crumpled, her posture slumping as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. “A king must have a queen. That isn’t me,” she whispered simply, leaving it at that and not trusting her voice to keep from breaking.

Sinbad was staring in disbelief, not quite sure what he was hearing. He took a few steps toward Ja’far’s trembling form, his hand reaching out. “You…you don’t want to be the queen?”

In his head, Sinbad had assumed they would marry and Ja’far would rule at his side, bear his children, do whatever it was that a queen did, but…

Ja’far let a sob escape, lifting a hand to wipe her eyes. “I _can’t_ ,” she whispered. “I’m just an unwanted kid left on the street, I have nothing to offer you—“

She was interrupted by a sudden bark of laughter from Sinbad, causing her eyes to widen as she turned to look at him. He was nearly bent double in his mirth, which caused the familiar flame of fury to rise within her. She stalked over to him and grabbed the front of his jacket, shaking him in mixed disbelief and irritation. “I’m being so sincere right now it _hurts_ , and here you are laughing at me!” she shrieked, taking a small comfort in more familiar actions.

Sinbad wiped a tear from his eye, still chortling as he answered. “I don’t know what planet you’ve been living on, darling, but I’m a street rat who grew up in the slums of Partevia last time I checked,” he laughed, unable to stop another fit from escaping him.

Ja’far slapped at his chest, doing more damage than he’d let on before she fisted her hands in the front of his jacket. “And don’t you think some kind of political help would do your country good? Such as the kind of help a marriage to a princess would give you?” she asked, wondering for the millionth time why she’d followed this man, and of course, already knowing the answer. 

Sinbad stopped laughing, but the smile remained as he looked down at her tear-stricken face. “But I don’t want to marry some foreign princess,” he said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. “I want to marry you.”

Ja’far looked completely taken aback. After a few moments of gaping up at him, she took a few unsteady steps back, her face finally settling on confusion. “But I…I had assumed…” She looked back to him. “What?”

Sinbad moved swiftly forward, laughing all the same as he swept her into his arms, and dear gods above did he miss the feeling of having her so close. “Marry me, and we’ll rule this kingdom together. Don’t try to say no because of some random girl I _could_ marry,” Sinbad said quickly, heading off the protest on her tongue. “I won’t marry anyone but you, so if you refuse I suppose this kingdom will have a relatively short rule.”

A blush creeped up Ja’far’s face, her arms around his neck to steady herself. He looked at her with such sincerity and love, and…oh, hell. She never could resist him for long.

“Fine,” she pouted, pulling her arms back to herself and crossing them over her chest, looking away. “But I get equal say on legislation.”

“Done,” Sinbad agreed readily.

“And no bars open past sundown.”

Sinbad’s expression dropped. Ja’far looked back to face him with an unrelenting gaze. “Take it or leave it.”

He sighed. “…You’re lucky I love you more than alcohol,” he muttered, looking away with a suffering expression.

Ja’far smiled, the first genuine smile she’d had in weeks, before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I look forward to ruling with you, my king.”

Sinbad turned, denying the blush on his face, before he stole a longer kiss from her lips, reveling in the feeling he hadn’t had in so long. “And I with you, my queen.”


End file.
